Conventionally, a whiteboard is provided with printing means for optically scanning conference contents (image information) written on the whiteboard by writing means such as a marking pen to print the obtained image information on a thermal paper, and using the printing means, the conference contents (image information) written on the whiteboard are printed on a thermal paper after the conference and further copies thereof to be distributed to the conference participants are distributed.
Further, in a conference using the conventional whiteboard, when reusing the printed conference contents to prepare a report, it is required to newly digitize them using a word processor etc., after the conference.
In order to solve the disadvantage above, for example, an electronic conference system is proposed that conference contents are directly written on a large-sized display in a free format using input means such as a touch pen and all of which are digitized, and thereby the document management, distribution to participants, and processing of the contents, after the conference, can be easily performed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-56747).
Further, a method that a material to be used in the conference is prepared as electronic data in advance and directly displayed on a large-sized display through a PC (personal computer) in such an electronic conference system, is also proposed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-16088).
Furthermore, as a method of transmitting a document or a conference material to a PC (personal computer), a method is proposed that when a document is set on a scanner device, a transmission start signal is sent from the scanner device to the PC, and a selection screen for processing electronic data of the received document or conference material is displayed on the display screen in the PC side receiving the transmission start signal (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-126560).
However, in the electronic conference system using a large-sized display screen, when a conference is being carried out while performing a pen input on the display screen which can be used as a virtual whiteboard, if a participant inputs or displays additional electronic data, the conference needs to be interrupted temporarily and it makes impossible to proceed with the conference smoothly.